El precio de una oportunidad
by Dark janubis
Summary: Yugi conoce un chico muy solitario, qué ocurrirá cuando Yugi decida que este chico merece una amistad?, y qué pasará si esa amistad no logra reparar los daños en un corazón herido? será Yugi capaz de pagar el precio para ayudar a un amigo?suspendido


Dark: Bienvenidos sean a esta tragedia!

Nico: Si, genial!

Dark: Esta es una historia para cualquier lector, en especial para aquellos que les gustan las historias no muy largas...así que espero que disfruten de estos capítulos!

Nico: claro...**Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de sus personajes...**ni del escenario, ni de utilería, ni tampoco...

Dark: Ya entendimos la idea! Cielos puedes llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza!

Nico: n.n

Dark: ¬¬...bueno, comencemos con el fic!

/Yami hablando con Yugi/

'Yugi hablando con Yami'

El chico solitario

Los muchachos estaba sentados todos juntos a la hora del almuerzo. Disfrutaban de una simple conversación casual. Cada quien disfrutando de la compañía de los demás. Pero alguien no estaba muy interesado en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo. Ese alguien era Yugi, que tenía sus ojos puestos en un chico. Era un chico de su misma edad. Era de contextura delgada, algo bajo (no tanto como Yugi, solo un poco), algo pálido, ojos marrones y de cabellos negros. El muchacho era el único en toda su mesa. Estaba comiendo un emparedado, mientras la gente pasaba a su lado como si no existiese.

-Yugi?-preguntó Joey al notar que su amigo no le respondía su pregunta.

-Uh?...disculpa Joey dijiste algo?-preguntó despertando de su trance.

-Solo quería saber que opinabas tu-respondió Joey.

-Uh?...

-A cerca de lo que estábamos hablando-dijo Tea

-Si aibou(compañero) , te pasa algo?-preguntó Yami.

-No, es solo que yo esta...

De pronto se oyó un grito.

-Oye! Deja eso, es mío!-Yugi volteó inmediatamente la cabeza y vio a dos de los abusivos de la escuela mientras le arrebataban su almuerzo al chico solitario.

-Así?

-Si, déjalo!-gritó molesto.

-De acuerdo, Dex, ya oíste, dijo que lo dejaras-dijo el otro chico.

-Claro que si-y con eso el muchacho soltó el emparedado dejándolo caer en la tierra, luego ambos empujaron al pobre chico y se retiraron, asegurándose de pisar el pan en el suelo.

El chico se puso rojo y empezaron a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos. Varios chicos de otras mesas se estaba riendo de él. Desesperado, el muchacho se levantó y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Pobre Jake-dijo Joey dándole otra mordida a su pan.

-Se llama Jake?-preguntó Yugi.

-Sí-dijo Tristan-no lo conoces?

-No...

-No puedes culparlo Tris, es decir, casi nadie conoce a Jake. Yo lo conozco porque una vez estuve en detención don él, pero es la única razón. Sin embargo, sé que es un muchacho al que los abusivos de la escuela suelen agarrar como blanco de maldades. Además, casi nadie le presta atención, dudo que tenga algún amigo...

-Si...todos dicen que es muy cobarde y que nunca pelea... supongo que es verdad-dijo Tristan

-Tristan, eso es muy malo de tu parte-reprochó Tea.

-Ella tiene razón, nadie debería estar así de solo-dijo Ryou

Yami miró a Yugi y lo vio muy pensativo.

/aibou?...estas bien/ preguntó Yami mentalmente.

'uh?...oh, si...solo estaba pensando...'

/puedo preguntar en qué/

'solo pensaba en que ese chico...Jake...él me recuerda a alguien'

/A quién/

'Jake me recuerda...a...mi...'

/A qué te refieres/

'Antes de armar el rompecabezas, yo era como él. Siempre callado, siempre solo, siempre siendo golpeado y fastidiado por ser diferente...no poseía ningún amigo, pero cuando armé el rompecabezas, te encontré a ti y luego los chicos se volvieron mis amigo...cuando veo a Jake, recuerdo lo que era ser herido sin motivos. Entiendo lo que debe estar pasando'

/Entiendo. Pero, por qué no haces algo/preguntó Yami.

'Algo?...como qué?'preguntó Yugi.

/Qué tal...tratar de hablar con él...ofrécele tu amistad, tal vez eso sirva para que él también pueda salir adelante/

'Sabes qué Yami? Esa es una gran idea, y creo que es justo lo que haré, a la salida iré a hablar con él!'

Luego de eso, todo los chicos continuaron sus respectivos almuerzos antes de volver a clase.

Ooo

Dark: Sé que el capítulo fue corto, pero como ya dije esta historia no es muy larga, así que los capítulos tampoco lo serán mucho, pero intentaré hacerlos más grandes.

Nico: Qué bien, bueno, ya despídete!

Dark: ok, ok

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


End file.
